One Day With You
by YoungChanBiased
Summary: hubungan persaudaraan ini memang melebihi apapun dalam hidupnya. tapi mungkin penyesalan itu akan menghantuinya seumur hidup kalau saja ia tidak mengatakannya sekarang. saat ini. saat sedang bersamanya.../"The most valuable gift you can receive is an honest friend."/ One Day with You.../ Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun with Kim Joonmyun


**ONE DAY WITH YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Riry**

**YoungChanBiased**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO punya SM Ent.**

**Membernya milik Tuhan, diri sendiri, orang tua.**

**Kalo Maknae, kaya nya milik bersama ya! /Hyungwhore alert/**

**Dan Fiksi ini punya aku^^**

**.**

**Brothership dengan (sedikit?) Romance...**

**.**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Oh Sehun**

**With**

**Kim Joonmyun**

**EXO Member**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sorak bahagia masih terdengar, teriakan kemenangan pun belum berhenti. Euporia itu masih sangat kental terasa di belakang panggung Inkigayo.

Ini ketiga kalinya EXO mendapat tropi di music show. Minggu ini, tiga kali berturut-turut.

Yixing—atau Lay, tersenyum.

Ia menatap membernya satu persatu. Mereka semua masih sibuk dengan kemenangan mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing, mereka memperebutkan tropi hanya untuk siapa yang lebih dahulu melakukan _selca_. Dasar BaekYeol.

"Lay,"

Lay menengok, Sang leader—Suho, sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.  
"kita menang lagi," ujar pria berwajah angelic itu seraya duduk disampingnya dan memeluknya.

"ya." Lay tersenyum didepan Suho yang sudah melepaskan pelukanya. "Terimakasih leader," ia menunjukan lesung pipinya yang manis, membuat Suho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya lagi.

"Yixing Yixing kau sangat manis!" geram Suho sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lay dipelukannya.

Sedangkan Lay hanya terkekeh menanggapi pujian salah satu member terdekatnya itu.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam.

.

"aku melihatnya," ujar Suho tiba-tiba.

.

Lay menautkan alisnya. Ia menatap wajah Suho yang berubah serius.

"aku tidak mengerti," padahal Lay sudah menyadari saat melihat raut wajah Suho tadi.

Kalau ia tidak salah tebak.

.

"aku menyayanginya," Lay mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat senyum hangat pria disampingnnya ini. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Suho. Menatap seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ujung sana. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pun ia sudah menatap objek yang sama.

.

_Ya.. aku tahu..._

_._

"semua member menyayanginya,"

.

_Tentu saja aku tahu..._

_._

"dan kau," ia merasa tangan kiri diremas halus.

Tangan Suho sangat hangat.

.

"sangat sangat menyayanginya,"

.

_Ya..._

"hei, lihat.. leader ini sekarang begitu sok tahu," Lay tertawa dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya untuk menutupi perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba merasukinya. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan berpengaruh pada member yang satu ini.

Suho selalu tahu, pria itu selalu bisa menjamah hatinya.

Suho seperti bisa membaca pikirannya,  
bukan hanya itu, tapi juga perasaan nya.

"Kau memeluknya tadi," Suho menepuk-nepuk jemarinya dengan tangan yang satunya.

.

"dan kemarin, dan kemarin nya lagi kau juga melakukannya,"

.

Lay tertawa dalam hati, leader ini sangat perhatian dengannya.

apa akting nya kurang bagus?

.

"Luhan juga sangat menyayanginya,"

.

"aku tahu,"

.

"Jongin, dan Tao juga,"

.

"aku bilang kita semua menyayanginya 'Xing,"

Ia terdiam, masih menatap objek disudut ruangan sana. Begitu juga Suho.

Yang ditatap sejak tadi hanya diam. Anak itu memang terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini, ketika mereka semua bersorak-sorai atas kemenangan mereka, anak itu hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu diam dan menyendiri dibelakang.

Tentu saja Lay tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu. Ia berusaha menahan tangis nya. Sebelumnya anak itu pernah berjanji pada diri sendiri dan semua member kalau dia tidak akan menangis saat didepan umum, dia juga tidak ingin menangis saat siaran. Dan mungkin karna kejadian di Sukira kemarin, anak itu berusaha keras untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Tapi tetap saja ia tahu, kalau beberapa saat setelah MC mengumumkan kalau mereka lah pemenangnya, anak itu langsung menuju kebelakang, menyembunyikan tangisnya. Karna pada dasarnya, dia itu memang cengeng.

Dan Lay tahu, bagaimana pun anak itu adalah adik bungsu mereka. Walaupun berulang kali anak itu mengklaim kalau dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi, tetap saja dia seorang bocah.

Sebesar apapun ia kelak, dia akan tetap menjadi seorang 'bayi' di EXO.

Ia bahkan masih minum susu sebelum tidur. Ia masih takut kedapur kalau lampu sudah dimatikan.

Ia masih suka merengek, dan mungkin akan selalu merengek. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat menyukai itu. Sangat menggemaskan.

Ia menyukai suara manja anak itu. Ia menyukai tangisan nya di pagi hari kalau para member tidak membangunkan nya dan mengajaknya lari pagi.

Ia menyukai bagaimana anak itu tertawa, tersenyum, bahkan ketika anak itu menangis ia begitu menyukainya. Mata kecilnya akan membengkak, hidung mungilnya akan memerah, bibir cery nya akan mengerucut. Tapi diantara semua yang ia sukai saat anak itu menangis adalah ia bisa memeluknya, ia bisa mengelus rambut pelangi yang lembut itu. Tanpa adanya tatapan curiga dari Kim Jongin, juga protes dari Huang Zi Tao. Kalau Luhan, gege nya itu tidak akan protes, tapi ia akan tersenyum. Luhan sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya itu, dan Luhan bilang ia juga sangat menyanyangi dirinya.

Berbicara tentang Luhan, ia sangat mengagumi sikap pria imut itu. Menurutnya prilaku Luhan benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan wajah anak-anaknya. Luhan itu manly, dewasa, penyabar, dan menyanyang. Tapi wajahnya begitu imut, ia terlihat seperti seumur dengan sang maknae. Dan yang paling penting, Luhan adalah sahabat yang baik, sahabat yang selalu bisa mengerti keadaannya.

"Hei kau melamun!"

Lay tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedangkan Suho yang baru saja meneriaki telinganya menyeringai penuh arti.

"dia melihatmu sejak tadi, kau tidak menyadarinya,"

alis Lay terangkat, lalu tersenyum pada objeknya dan dibalas dengan tawa yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang imut.

.

"Suho hyung..."

"ya?"

.

.

.

"aku ingin meminjam nya besok,"

"hah? Maksudmu?"

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**ONE DAY WITH YOU...**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay bangun terlalu pagi. Ini masih pukul 6. Tidak pagi sih, hanya saja dihari yang tidak padat schedule ini harus nya ia bisa tidur dengan puas dan bangun disiang hari. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini karna ia memiliki sesuatu yang penting.

Ia menyibakkan selimutnya lalu pergi kekamar mandi, sebaiknya ia langsung mandi saja dari pada mengulur waktu, karna setelah ini ia yakin ia akan mendapat sedikit 'pekerjaan'.

Selesai mandi ia langsung pergi kedapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar, lagi pula biasanya ia dan Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk para member. Dan benar saja, pria imut bermata besar itu sudah berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur.

"selamat pagi Do Kyungsoo," sapa nya pada Kyungsoo yang menatap nya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Zhang Yixing-hyung,"

Lay menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantunya menata piring dimeja makan.

"apa aku terlambat?"

"tidak-tidak, aku sengaja melakukannya lebih awal karna Hyung kan ingin pergi dengan Sehun hari ini,"

Ia menatap pria yang sedang sibuk dengan penggorengan itu.

Kyungsoo tahu? Batinnya.

"jadi Hyung tidak usah membantu ku, kau cukup bersiap-siap saja,"

"Kau tahu?" tanya Lay dan hanya dibalas senyuman manis dari salah satu adiknya itu.

Lay menggusap tengkuknya sambil tertawa dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia bingung, apakan ia itu tipe orang yang mudah ditebak? Apa kah ia tipikal orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyi kan sesuatu?

"aku tidak menebaknya Hyung, aku bukan Suho hyung," Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia yang sedang sibuk dengan roti panggang dimeja tersenyum sambil mengiakan penuturan itu.

"Suho hyung mengatakannya tadi malam, saat ia kekamar kami," jelas Kyungsoo.

Ia hanya mengangguk sembari berfikir kalau sebenarnya rencana ini tidak begitu spesial, ia hanya ingin mengajak seseorang pergi bersama nya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah melakukannya berdua. Terakhir kali empat tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih menjadi trainee. Saat anak itu masih sependek bahunya.

Lay tertawa. Ia mengigat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Suho diejek habis-habisan oleh maknae mereka karena sekarang si bungsu itu benar-benar tumbuh menjadi anak yang tinggi. Suho geram karna dulu ia lebih tinggi dan dikatai kalau pertumbuhannya gagal. Sebenarnya maknae itu saja terlalu tumbuh, bahkan semakin hari bocah itu semakin tinggi. Ia tidak keberatan sih, ia hanya khawatir dengan berat badan maknae yang terlihat semakin hari semakin menurun. Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti tulang berlapis kulit. Mungkin karna dia semakin tinggi, tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus. Padahal semua member selalu merawatnya dengan baik, walau yang di urusi itu susahnya minta ampun kalau disuruh makan sayur dan vitamin. Bahkan Suho dan Kyungsoo seperti kebakaran jenggot kalau Sehun lupa meminum vitamin nya. Dan kalau anak itu tidak mau memakan sayuran yang ada disarapan dan makan malamnya dengan sigap Kris memegangi tangannya dan memelototi si bungsu. Sebenarnya Sehun agak takut dengan Kris, ia pernah bilang kalau Kris sangat menakutkan karna tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan sering mengunakan bahasa inggris. Mendegar itu ia hanya tertawa, apa hubungan nya berbahasa inggris dengan suatu hal yang menakutkan? Sehun benar-benar masih kecil. Tapi setelah terbiasa dengan Kris dan mengetahui kalau Kris orang yang sangat penyabar, anak itu malah bertingkah dan sudah tidak takut dengan pelototan mata leader tampan itu. Akhirnya harus ada acara ancam-mengancam dan tangis-menangis dahulu sebelum si bungsu itu mau memakan sayuran dan vitamin nya.

"jangan melamun pagi-pagi Yixing,"

Lay menatap kedepan. Suho sudah duduk diseberang bangkunya sambil memakan roti panganganya.

Leader itu selalu saja mendapati dirinya sedang melamun.

lagi-lagi Lay menjawab dengan lesung pipinya. dan hampir membuat Suho menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya.

"Sehun sudah bangun?" tanya Suho sambil mengelapi sekitar bibirnya yang belepotan susu.

Lay hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu, karna ia belum mendengar rengekkan dari si bungsu pagi ini.

"kalau sudah, pasti kau tidak akan duduk disini kan hyung?" Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan bahan makananya menyahut.

Dan Lay mendengar Suho terkekeh.

Benar kata Kyungsoo, kalau maknae itu sudah bangun, Suho tidak mungkin akan bersantai disini. Pasti ia sibuk mengurusi bayinya itu. Mulai dari menggiringnya kemeja makan, mempersiapkan susu dan roti, lalu mengantarnya kekamar mandi dan pasti si maknae itu akan meminta Suho untuk memilihkan baju yang akan dipakainya. Setelah itu barulah ia bisa terbebas karna Sehun akan bermain dengan Jongin dan Tao. Walau sesekali leader itu harus berlari menghampiri maknae yang menangis atau berteriak karna dijahili oleh Jongin.

Tapi yang Lay lihat, Jongin begitu menyayangi Sehun. bahkan mereka mungkin berpacaran. Walaupun tidak ada pernyataan resmi dari keduanya, tapi ia dan member lain bisa melihat bagaimana _overprotective-_nya Kim Jongin itu terhadap Sehun. Dan bagaimana Jongin memperlakukan Sehun berbeda dengan member lain. Sehun mungkin diperlakukan berdeba oleh semua member karna ia maknae. Tapi ia bisa melihat pancaran hangat dari mata Jongin kala pria itu menatap Sehun. Tepancar kasih sayang yang besar disana. entahlah kenapa ia seperti begitu memahami perasaan Jongin lewat matanya. Mungkin karna ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri saat melihat anak itu.

.

"Yixing..."

.

Ah! Ia melamun lagi ya?

"aku tidak lelamun Hyung, tidak, aku bersumpah!" seru Lay setengah bercanda seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Suho terkekeh lagi.

"ya sudah lebih baik kau kekamarnya dan bangunkan dia,"

Lay menatap Suho yang juga menatapnya. Sebenarnya ada yang mengusik perasaanya sejak kemarin, bahkan membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

"Hyung, bahkan Sehun belum tentu menyetujuinya," Lay mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Ya, Sehun belum tahu tentang rencanannya ini. Dan belum tentu anak itu ingin pergi bersamanya.

"astaga Yixing-ku yang manis, anak itu pasti mau, coba aja bangunkan dia,"

Lay tertawa, leadernya ini selalu saja bisa membuat hatinya nyaman dikala ia gusar. Apapun yang ia rasakan pasti Kim Joomyun selalu meramaikan perasaannya. Dan ia sangat berterimakasih atas itu.

"dan kalau anak itu tidak mau, kau bisa pergi denganku, hehe"

Suho tertawa, ia dan Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa.

"leader gombal," ejek Kyungsoo.

"Kau cemburu!" seru Suho dengan semangat seraya menghapiri Kyungsoo dan menggodanya.

Lay tertawa.

"kalau begitu aku kekamar Sehun sekarang," ia meletakan pisau dan selai yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Setelah itu ia berlalu dari dapur meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Suho yang sepertinya sudah menemukan topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

.

.

"ge?"

Lay masuk kekamar itu dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang membenarkan letak selimut yang dipakai Sehun.

"Yixing," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Lay yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"dia belum bangun, masuk saja,"

Lay melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Sehun, sedangkan Luhan kembali merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Ia menatap Sehun yang masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya. Ia mengamati wajah manis itu. Namun sesaat kemudian dahinya berkerut.

"ge, Sehun kenapa?" Lay berbalik dan menatap Luhan, ingin mendapat penjelasan dari teman sekamar Sehun kenapa mata anak itu bengkak dan ada jejak-jejak air mata yang mengering disana.

"dia menangis tadi malam," jawab Luhan seraya mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang Sehun, sedangkan Lay sedang berjongkok disebelahnya.

"tadi malam ia ingin tidur bersama Suho,..."

"...kau tau kan kalau anak ini belum terbiasa ditinggal Suho?"

Jemari Lay bergerak mengusap rambut yang berjatuhan didahi Sehun. Diusap nya juga pipi yang lembut itu. Jejak-jejak airmata yang mengering sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan kulit putih itu.

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak membagunkan Suho hyung, ge?"

"Sehun terbangun jam 2 malam, tidak mungkin aku membangunkan Suho selarut itu."

"...lagi pula ia pasti lelah,"

Lay mengangguk. ia mengerti, pasti Luhan tidak tega membangunkan leader yang sudah seharian mengurusi segalannya, mulai dari perform mereka sampai fansigning.

"sebenarnya ia tidak merengek minta dipanggilkan Suho, ia hanya menangis karena ia merindukan Suho yang memeluknya saat tidur," Luhan terkekeh.

"saat aku memeluknya ia bahkan masih menangis. Tapi tidak bersuara karna tidak ingin menganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur."

"sebenarnya dia sudah berusaha untuk lebih dewasa," Lay melihat Luhan tersenyum begitu hangat.

"bocah ini...," lalu ia mengacak surai pelangi Sehun dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Lay berpindah keatas ranjang dan meposisikan diri disebelah bocah imut itu.

ia menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya memeluk pinggang ramping itu.

"dongsaeng hyung ini benar-benar manis ya," Lay tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

Walau anak ini kadang nakal, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membencinya. Semua menganggap kenakalannya itu wajar karna Sehun masih kecil dan harus dijaga serta disayang.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya dibantal yang sama, meposisikan kepalanya lebih tinggi lalu mengusap-usap rambut itu dengan lembut. Mengirup wangi sampo yang sama dengan miliknya, dan mungkin sama dengan beberapa member. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kalau bau ini berbeda. Sepeti berefek memabukan, Dan ia sangat menyukainya.

"tidur lah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terjaga,"

Lay merapatkan tubuhnya , menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Sehun dan memeluk lembut tubuh itu. Tidak bermaksud untuk mengusik tidur yang terlihat sangat damai ini, hanya saja ia ingin memberi sedikit kehangatan di pagi yang cukup dingin. Dan entah mengapa tubuh yang dipeluknya sekan-akan merespon dan menyamakan diri dengan tubuhnya. Puas dengan itu akhirnya ia ikut memejamkan mata.

"Lay hyung..."

Baru saja Lay hampir jatuh kealam mimpi kalau saja ia tidak mendengar gumaman lirih Sehun.

"kau tau ini aku?" Lay bertanya. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepala seraya merapatkan diri ketubuh Lay.

"kenapa?" Lay bertanya lagi. Ia penasaran kenapa Sehun mengetahui kalau yang memeluknya adalah dirinya. Bahkan anak itu tidak melihatnya.

"aku tahu ini hyung, hanya itu," gumam Sehun dibalik dadanya. Dari suaranya yang serak, pasti anak itu masih mengantuk.

Lay tersenyum seraya menutup matanya. Entah mengapa mendengar jawaban itu membuatnya merasa senang.

.

"Hyung, nyanyikan Peter Pan untuk ku,"

Eh?

Lay terkejut dengan permintaan itu. Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang bahkan masih menutup matanya itu. Tapi anak itu sedang tersenyum.

"sedikit saja," pintanya lagi.

Ia memeluk tubuh itu lagi dan menyanyikan part reff Peter Pan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun lembut.

.

_Neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tinker bell ttaranaseotdeon neverland_

_Geu gose naega neowa barabomyeo utgo isseo_

_Nan yeongwonhan neoui peter pan. Geu sigane meomchun ne namja_

_Seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoege danyeoga_

_._

Dan ia merasakan pelukan itu semakin mengerat.

Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur karna ia masih bisa merasakan semua ini bersama Sehun.

.

.

_Aku menyanyangimu Oh Sehun..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mungkin Lay terlalu _excited_ sampai-sampai ia lupa bagaimana Sehun menerima ajakannya, ia juga lupa bagaimana ia memohon pada manager untuk dipinjami mobil, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana ia dan Sehun sampai di lotteworld ini.

Ia tidak mementingkan bagaimana semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Yang penting sekarang ia bersama Oh Sehun. Ya, itu lah yang paling penting sakarang.

"hyung lihat, masih sangat sepi," Seru Sehun saat mereka berdua baru memasuki wahana indoor yang sangat besar itu.

Tentu saja sepi, ini bukan hari libur dan ini masih telalu pagi untuk bermain. Bahkan wahana ini baru saja buka. Tapi Lay bersyukur karna itu memeperkecil resiko kalau dirinya dan Sehun akan tetangkap sedang berjalan berdua, bisa-bisa fans mengartikan dengan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti berkencan mungkin? Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan sih.

Lay menatap Sehun yang sepeti baru pertama kali pergi ke tempat bermain seperti ini.

Katanya, ia ingin mencoba semua permainan disini sampai ia bosan, ia ingin membeli banyak gula kapas dan ingin berbagi dengan Jongin dan Tao nanti. Lalu ia ingin memakan banyak lollipop karna jika ada Suho ia hanya bisa memakan separuh, separuhnya lagi harus ia bagi dengan Tao, karna Suho melarangnya makan makanan yang seperti itu, katanya itu bisa membuat giginya rusak dan tenggorokannya sakit. Ia juga meminta Lay agar merahasiakan semua ini, tentang lollipop. Benar-benar bocah yang lucu.

Ada beberapa wahana yang tidak ingin dinaikinya, sepeti rollcoster. Katanya ia sudah puas dengan permainan seperti itu, tapi Lay yakin kalau anak itu saja yang tidak berani.

"ayo kita naik itu Sehunnie, Hyung belum pernah merasakannya," Dustanya. Padahal ia pernah menaiki wahana seperti itu bersama Luhan saat mereka berlibur ke hongkong.

"lagi pula saat kita di DisneyLand kan tidak sempat karna waktu yang sangat mepet," Rayu Lay, ia hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah gugup Sehun yang sedang memandangi wahana itu.

Ia tahu kalau Sehun pasti akan menerima tawarannya, karna anak ini pernuh dengan kegensian. Pasti ia tidak mau kalau ia dikatai anak kecil karna takut menaiki wahana yang menguji adrenalin sepeti itu.

"ba-baiklah," jawab Sehun dengan sedikit terbata. Ia bisa melihat kalau anak itu dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

Bahkan saat sudah bersiap di depan pagar pembatas, Sehun masih memegangi tangannya erat.

Haha benar-benar lucu.

Ia sudah menutup matanya dan memegang tangan Lay dengan erat bahkan sebelum permainan itu dimulai. Sampai-sampai seorang petugas memperingatinya karna mereka harus memasang pengaman terlebih dahulu.

Saat permainan itu bergerak ia merasa tangannya terangkat. Sehun mendekap tangannya didepan wajahnya, seakan menyuruhnya agar menutup wajar mungil itu.

Setelah itu ia hanya bisa mendengar teriakan –teriakan histeris dari mulut Oh Sehun.

Lalu saat mereka turun dari wahana itu Sehun masih terduduk didisana, dia bilang lututnya lemas dan tidak bisa berdiri. Terpaksa ia menggendong tubuh tinggi itu. Untung saja ia cukup kuat.

Ia membawa Sehun kesebuah restoran cepat saji yang masih berada disana.

Memberinya minum dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Sedangkan Sehun sesekali masih menyedot ingusnya dan masih terdengar suara segukan pasca tangisannya.

Lay tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Antara merasa bersalah dan ingin tertawa. Sehun benar-benar lucu saat ketakutan sepeti ini.

"maafkan Hyung ya," ujarnya seraya mengelus rambut Sehun. Yang ditanya hanya diam karna ia terlalu sibuk mengatasi segukananya.

"kau lapar? Kita makan ya," tawar nya.

"tidak Hyung, perutku mual,"

Lay langsung mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun kalau saja anak itu terserang demam mendadak.

"kau demam? Ingin muntah?" tanyanya panik. Bisa gawat kalau Sehun tiba-tiba sakit saat ia ajak keluar seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ia kena marah Suho dan manager.

"tidak Hyung, aku hanya mual. Makannya nanti saja ya." Jawab Sehun sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Menaiki wahana sepeti itu membuat kepalanya berputar-putar, perutnya juga. Seharusnya sih tolak saja tawaran Lay hyung tadi, tapi ia terlalu gengsi. Dan Lay hyung pasti akan mengatainya anak kecil kalau ia menolak. Tapi kalau seperti ini juga kan dia tidak mau.

"hyung mintaa maaf ya Sehunnie," Lay menundukan kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kedua lipatan tangannya itu.

"ayo kita pulang saja," ia mengelus rambut itu lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan rambut itu. Padahal rambut Sehun sudah berkali-kali dicat dan berganti-ganti warna. Tapi rambut itu tetap lembut. Entah karna teknologi atau memang rambut anak ini memang tercipta sangat lembut.

"hyung ini masih jam 11, masa kita pulang? Aku tidak marah kok hyung, asal kita tidak pulang ya,"

Lay tertawa. Sehun begitu cepat berubah _mood_. Sekarang anak itu kembali ceria lagi, walau masih terlihat kalau wajah itu pucat, bahkan bibirnya masih berwana putih.

Apa mualnya sangat parah?

"baiklah, sekarang kita kemana?"

"aku ingin kepantai!"

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay menatap Sehun yang sedang tetidur disebelahnya. Berkali-kali ia membenarkan letak kepala Sehun yang melorot kesana-sini , padahal ia sudah memakaikan bantal leher.

Mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju pantai Haeundae. Ya, Busan. Anak ini memaksa ingin melihat pantai.

Dan Lay tidak bisa menolak melihat wajah malaikat itu.

Padahal Suho sudah mengirim banyak pesan ke ponsel-nya. Tidak menyuruh pulang, Hanya menanyakan Sehun sedang apa, apa ia sudah makan. Jangan membeli gula kapas, jangan makan banyak lollipop, jangan menaiki wahana yang berbahaya. Tapi sayang sekali mereka berdua sudah melakukan semua itu.

Lay tidak berani mengatakan itu. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan menuruti semua keinginan Sehun? Lagi pula kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati momen seperti ini berdua dengan Sehun? Mengingat mereka sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai agenda comeback mereka.

.

.

6 jam perjalanan menuju Busan, 6 jam itu pula Sehun tertidur. hanya beberapa kali bangun lalu tidur lagi. Biarlah, mungkin anak itu lelah seharian bermain, lagi pula ia mengeluh perutnya mual. Karna itu ia tidak berani membangunkan Sehun bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai.

Lay memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi pantai. Langit sudah hampir berwarna jingga. Dan ia ragu harus membagunkan Sehun atau tidak. Karna sebentar lagi mungkin akan ada pemandangan indah dilangit.

Sunset.

Ia pernah berfikir kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan melihat sunset bersama orang yang disayanginya. Dan sekarang, kenyataan itu sudah begitu dekat.

Tapi—

"Lay hyung kenapa tidak bilang kalau kita sudah sampai?"

Lay tersadar. Dan ia menatap Sehun yang sedang mengusap kedua matanya, dan melepaskan jaket Lay yang sengaja ia pasang agar anak itu tidak masuk angin.

"kita baru saja sampai," jawabnya seraya mengacak lembut surai pelangi itu. Lagi-lagi. Ia memang tidak bisa menahan diri, itu terasa begitu reflek ketika ia melihat ekspresi imut dari pria cadel disampingnnya ini.

"ayo turun,"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menelusuri bibir pantai. Jemari mereka saling bertautan.

"hyung," gumam Sehun tantap menatap Lay.

"hyung ingat pertanyaan hyung tadi pagi?" tanya nya. Lay menatap Sehun yang sibuk mendendang-dendang pasir dengan kaki tanpa alasnya.

_pertanyaan apa?_

"hyung bertanya kenapa aku mengenali hyung saat hyung memelukku tadi pagi,..."

"...hyung ingin tau kenapa?"

.

"hm," gumam Lay seraya mengeratkan tautan tangannya.

.

"karna hyung adalah orang pertama yang memeluku saat aku menangis. dulu, saat training."

"... kau ingat saat petama kali kita berlatih dance? saat itu aku dimalahi oleh koreografer-nim karna tidak konsentrasi,"

"... bahkan aku baru bertemu denganmu beberapa hari, dan kau terlihat dingin,"

"tapi saat itu kau memelukku yang menangis sampai aku tertidur,...,"

Lay melihat Sehun tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit menyerupai bulan sabit. sangat manis.

"aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan itu, terimakasih Yixing hyung,"

Lay hanya terdiam. kalaupun berbicara, apa yang harus ia katakan?

apa ia harus mengatakan kalau sejak pertama ia melihat anak itu ia sudah merasa sangat menyanyanginya?

apa ia harus berkata kalau anak itu adalah orang pertama yang membuat dirinya ingin selalu melindungi dan menjaganya?

Sehun jarang sekali memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

kenapa namanya terdengar begitu indah saat diucapkan oleh bibir itu?

Lay menatap wajah Sehun. Anak itu terlihat sangat manis saat diterpa bias sinar matahari jingga seperti pelanginya sedikit berantakan diterpa semilir angin.

udara sore yang harum dengan musim panas. tapi sangat menyejukan sekaligus hangat.

Sungguh wajah itu begitu indah.

Wajah itu membentuk siluet lukisan indah. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau Tuhan sudah menciptakan makhluk yang begitu sempurna.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tepat didepan wajah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Sehun membelakangi matahari. Membuatnya benar-benar menjadi indah.

Lay langsung memeluk tubuh itu. Ia merasakan kebahagiannya yang begitu dalam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau harapannya dulu benar-benar terwujud sekarang. Walau Sehun bukan kekasihnya, tapi Sehun adalah orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Setelah itu Lay menuntun Sehun duduk ditengah-tengah pasir, menghadap laut dan juga matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"hyung kita harus mengabadikan momen ini!"

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"hyung berbaliklah, kau yang pegang kameranya,"

setelah Sehun mengganti mode kamera _Galaxy Note II-_nya menjadi kamera depan, Lay langsung memposisikan diri didepan sambil memegang ponsel itu dengan kedua tangannya, dibelakangnya Sehun sedang memeluk lehernya dan menempelkan wajahnya dengan dirinya, lalu dibelakangnya terlihat matahari berwarna jingga yang sudah hilang seperuh dan juga hamparan lautan berwarna biru bercampur jingga. benar-benar indah.

lukisan Tuhan. dan seluruh ciptaana-Nya, tak terkecuali pria yang sedang tersenyum dibelakangnya itu.

senyuman itu mengalahkan hangatnya matahari dan indahnya lautan.

.

senyuman itu bisa mengahangatkan hatinya.

.

.

Ia menarik kepala Sehun agar pria itu bersender dipundaknya. Lalu ia menatap langit yang berwarna jingga.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis karna kebagiaan ini begitu menyesakkan. Ia bahagia tapi hatinya begitu sesak. Kadang rasa egoisnya itu benar-benar membuat nya frustasi.

Tapi ia akan tetap mensyukuri setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama Sehun. Entah seperti apapun hubungan mereka, asal ia bisa terus berada didekat Sehun dan melihat senyum indah itu, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Sungguh itu sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya.

"hyung, terimakasih..., ini sungguh indah," gumam Sehun seraya merapatkan kepala keperpotongan lehernya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Lay memeluk tubuh itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan yang satu lagi digunakan untuk menarik kepala Sehun semakin mendekat kearahnya sambil membelai rambut adik tersayangnya itu.

_Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih..._

"kau menyukainya?"tanyanya sambil kembali menatap matahari yang perlahan menurun.

"lebih dari itu,"lirih Sehun.

Seketika itu Lay merasa dadanya berdesir. Demi tuhan ia sangat menyayangi pria ini. Ia sangat menyanyangi Oh Sehun sampai dadanya begitu sesak.

.

"Sehun, hyung boleh bertanya?"

"tentu saja,"

Lay meraih jemari Sehun dan meremasnya lembut.

"Kau dan Jongin, errr— maaf,"

Lay sedikit ragu, tapi ia meneruskan, "...berpacaran?"

Lay gugup, mungkin saja Sehun menyadarinya karna ia merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

"tidak,"

"kami memang dekat, tapi Jongin hyung tidak pernah memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya,"

_...mungkin lebih tepatnya belum, Sehun.._

dadanya berdesir lebih hebat.

.

"dengan Tao?"

.

"dia panda, dan dia milik Kris hyung,"

.

"Luhan gege?"

.

"dia selamanya akan menjadi hyungku,"

.

Lay terdiam. Hubungan persaudaraannya dengan Sehun melebihi apapun. Ia sangat menyanyanyi sosok adik kecilnya ini. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mendustai hatinya...

Mungkin sepanjang hidupnya ia akan merasakan menyesalan kalau ia tidak mengatakan ini sekarang, saat ini, disaat impiannya yang dulu tercapai.

Ia akan melakukannya. Apapun jawabannya ia akan menerima.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendapat jawaban apapun. Ia hanya ingin melepas rasa yang begitu menyesakan didadanya. Dan sekarang mungkin adalah waktu yang tepat.

.

"Sehunnie...,"

Lay menarik pinggang Sehun agar mereka lebih dekat. Ia juga menguatkan genggamannya pada jemari itu.

"ya,"

Lay merasa ada ada sesuatu yang lingkari pinggannya. Sekarang ia tidak gugup, ia semakin yakin kalau ini waktu yang tapat. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Sehun dilehernya juga kulit lembut yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Oh Sehun...,"

Ia bediam sejenak untuk mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

.

"kalau sampai suatu hari nanti Jongin belum mengatakan kalau ia mencintaimu,..."

.

.

.

"...biar aku saja,..."

.

.

.

.

"...biar aku saja yang mengatakannya padamu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_hm,"_

.

.

.

.

**_"The most valuable gift you can receive is an honest friend."_**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aku nangis masa ngetik ini. Demi Tuhan aku nangis masa T_T

Aaaaaaaaaaaargh nggak ngerti juga kenapa. Kok nyesek sendiri ToT

.

Aku lagi suka sama Couple ini. Walaupun aku lebih suka Brothershipnya tapi kadang aku ngeliat mereka berdua bener-bener romance.

Ini aku ketik pas aku pulang dari Meis habis nonton GD. Tapi cuma 70% dan 30% nya pas adegan Lay sama Sehun di Busan aku kerjain sekarang, jam 3 malem disini.

Aku ngefeel banget pas ngeliat mereka di Inkigayo. Waktu itu aku tanya temen di twitter apa EXO menang lagi di Inkigayo, eh tenyata mereka menang. Dan tiba-tiba aku keinget sama review aku di ff Unexpected tentang LayHun. Dan aku tanya lagi apa Lay dan Sehun pelukan (lagi)? Dan iya!

Soalnya paginya pas aku otw Meis aku review gini di ff itu, "kalo mereka pelukan lagi di Inkigayo kayanya kita harus mikir lagi deh," (maksudnya, mungkin mereka ada apa-apa karna tiga hari berturut-turut pelukan, hehe) dan setelah aku usut, skinship LayHun itu nggak sedikit.

Kkekekekek SeXing XD

Jadi deh aku buat ini^^

nggak tau bakal ada yang suka atau engga. Mudahan ada hehe :P

Disini nyelip SuLay sama Baekyeol dikit dan Hint dari KaiHun HunHan TaoHun KrisTao SoD.O.

Dan ah! Aku ngetiknya sambil dengrin Love U nya HowL (ost. bbf). Sebenernya nggak sengaja sih, soalnya playlistnya random. Tapi pas adegan matahari tenggelam itu feelnya dapet banget! Cobain deh!

.

.

.

Makasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca~~~^^

.

.

.

Kalau udah baca, review ya^^


End file.
